User talk:Carralpha
Hi, welcome to Mount and Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prince Valdym the Bastard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:45, 24 May 2009 Finally At last someone came to carry on... I was looking forward for this... --Evil genius93 13:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : According to the user list, we are pretty much the only active editors on this wiki. Gulp. -- Carralpha 13:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Who cares. I do it only 4 fun --Evil genius93 13:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I would have agreed, until I found that this wiki definitely needs some work. I'm happy to do that work. -- Carralpha 13:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Carralpha -- we are excited to have you building as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Two things you can do: Promote others - you can use to give admin rights to other trusted users. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for " " will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, — Catherine (talk) 03:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) LOGO I made this What do you think? --Evil genius93 09:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey its me lenopow can any of you look at my new page i made and do my requests? My idea for this wiki Since Warband came out we have TON of article to write and i could use your help. and if you plan to not help or you are not active could you promote me? cause i plan to make lot of article.SteppeNomad 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Could we change the background color white and blue is ugly as hell and hurt the eye. lets change it to something gray/black.SteppeNomad 03:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) There lot of thing to do! i hope you get online i'd like to talk to youSteppeNomad 03:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) come on dude! log on at least for a min! We got work to do :-) Admin Request Hey, Im an admin over at the Combat Arms Wiki. I am requesting an admin from you as it appears there is no official RfA, and you are the only b'crat. Also, could you make steppe a B'crat? This wiki needs one. I will also put in a RfAdoption for Steppe, as he should prolly be a b'crat. -- *Talk* 19:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : buddy all these admin are Inactive. im the only one active :-( so he wont amswer.SteppeNomad 23:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You around You still around? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC)